degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HallOfFame/Degrassi 16D - Speculations
Main Cast Creditted for 16D: ''' Seniors - Maya Matlin Tristan Milligan Zig Novak Miles Hollingsworth Zoe Rivas Winston Chu Grace Hogart Sammie Johnstone Brooke Fields Marcel Abel Zeke Paul Juniors - Frankie Hollingsworth Hunter Keisha Suzie Corozon Seth Baxter Perry Barbra CeCe Johnstone Sophomores – Mary Boyd Donnie Brianna Fitzgerald Grade 8s - Jack Simpson Freddie Macneil Mina Mehta Skylar Newman Dorothy Thomas Staff - Archie Simpson Jay Hogart Winnie Oh Darryl Armstrong '''1639/1640. You’ve Lost that Lovin’ Feelin’ – The students come back from Spring Break. Nothing is going right for Zig; he finds out that he can’t graduate, he’s lost all his friends (who don’t invite him to Ditch Day), and has a criminal record; on the third anniversary of Campbell’s suicide, he attempts to take his own life, forcing everyone to come together and be there for him. Miles tries to tell his family that he wants to join the army. Mary has a secret admirer – Perry – who doesn’t care that she has Down’s syndrome. 1641/1642. Let’s Stay Together – Brooke learns that her visiting cousin is planning on having an abortion, sparking up a debate amongst Brooke’s friends on whether they are pro-life or pro-choice, forcing Brooke to accept and let her cousin do what she wants. Zoe is given the opportunity to start in a Hollywood movie, however she isn’t sure if she’s willing to go back to her old life just yet. Winston’s parents kick him out of the house when he reveals that he wants to be a professional comedian and not go to medical school. 1643/1644. Hungry Like the Wolf – Maya is waitlisted for an arts school; her self-harming is exposed. Tristan and Zeke, despite being “in love”, fight for the last spot in the same arts school that Maya is waitlisted in. Suzie and the school choir are given the opportunity to sing for the Prime Minister, however her low iron levels affect it. 1645/1646. Crazy – Winston goes to desperate measures to get an emancipation from his parents, however he realizes that being on his own isn’t what he thought it would be; he and his family decide to reconnect when he agrees to go to college, but still pursue a comedian career. Sammie finds out that his family doesn’t have to money for him to go to university, forcing him to steal it from Miles, especially when he gets jealous of his girlfriend Brooke and Miles talking again, thinking they might get back together. Quinn breaks the restraining order that Simpson served on her when she confronts Jack into dropping the molestation charges. 1647/1648. Seven Nation Army – Jack reunites with his friends when they stand by him in the molestation trial against Quinn, in which Jack ends up winning. Zig comes back from his suicide attempt recovery with open arms; he and Grace make amends when she reveals that she isn’t graduating either (due to spending a year in the special needs program); Zig makes an elaborate attempt at asking Grace to prom, however Maya asks him first. Zoe turns 18, meaning that she can finally move out of the foster home and get her own place, however Donnie doesn’t want her to leave. 1649/1650. Wishlist – Prom night and Graduation arrive. Maya and Zig go to prom together, however they both tell the other to go after the person they really want, Marcel and Grace respectively. Brooke finds out that Sammie stole money from Miles and breaks up with him; they get back together in the end when he apologizes and agrees to pay Miles back, who himself reveals that he’s joining the army, and tells Sammie to forget about it. Zeke does whatever it takes to make sure that he becomes Prom King with Tristan. Maya, Tristan and Zeke get into the same arts school, while Zoe reveals that she took the move role in Hollywood. Jay and Winnie finalize their wedding plans. And that's the end of season 16! :) I know I said in my season 15 blog post that season 16 would be the last season that I was gonna speculate on, but I have a great idea that I wanted to do with season 17 (which would be the final season). Check out my newest blog post to see my idea (which will incorporate majority of the characters from the entire cast, ever since season 1)! Category:Blog posts